oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Thieving
Thieving is a members skill that allows players to make money by stealing from market stalls, chests, or by pickpocketing NPCs. This skill also allows players to unlock doors and disarm traps. Pickpocketing This is the act of walking up to an NPC and right clicking to pickpocket them. If successful, you will gain thieving experience and possibly coins or various items. However, it is possible for the NPC to notice a pickpocket, in which case the NPC will yell "What do you think you're doing!" and stun you for four seconds, hurting you for a low number of hitpoints. Because of the possibility for damage, it is recommended that players bring food. The equipment that a player wears does not affect the success rate, aside from H.A.M. clothing. However, equipping a bow without arrows makes it impossible to accidently attack an NPC. Theivable NPCs Stalls There are a large number of stalls throughout RuneScape, although many of them are in the Ardougne Market. To steal from a stall, simply click on it. The player will then steal the item, or if he is in the line of sight of the stall owner or any nearby guards, he may be prevented by stealing and attacked. Because of this, it is recommended that the player thieve from a side of a stall that is well-hidden from the owner and guards. When the item is stolen, it will take a short period of time to respawn. Thievable Stalls Chests There are chests scattered throughout RuneScape. Some chests will have traps on them, to disarm them using the thieving skill, right-click on the chest and select "Search for traps" to allow you character to disarm the trap and obtain the items inside. After a player thieves from a chest, he will need to wait for a short period of time before he can again thieve from the chest. Thievable Chests Doors Certain doors in RuneScape can not be opened by players unless the lock is picked. In order to pick a lock, right-click on a door and select "Pick Lock". If the player has the required thieving level, the door will then be opened. Some doors will require a lockpick to successfully pick the lock. Pickable Doors Temporary boosts *A Bandit's Brew brew, purchased at the desert bandit camp for 650 coins will boost thieving by one. *A yellow spicy stew has the potential to raise or lower the thieving level by up to 6 levels. Random Events There are three different random events that are specific to thieving. * Watchman - A watchman may attempt to arrest a player and begin to attack him or her. * Poison Cloud - When thieving from a chest, a poison cloud may appear, which will poison your character. * Pillory - It is possible that your character will be teleported to a pillory in Yanille, Varrock, or Seer's Village, where shapes must be matched in order to pick the lock and return to where your character was thieving. Thieving Mini Games It is possible to play mini games which also give thieving experience. * Pyramid Plunder - the desert city Sophanem has a pyramid where you can thieve for artifacts. As you get further into the Pyramid, higher thieving is required but it brings increasing amounts of thieving experience. One of the fastest methods to train thieving. * Black Jack - Another thieving activity in the desert. * Rogues' Den - Traverse a maze with thieving and agility obstacles. Modest experience. More interesting for thieves is to open the safes in the dungeon. Good for experience and for the gems that you obtain as loot. Category:Skills